A World Abandoned
by Rerum
Summary: In many universes, a Namekian named Katas sent his child to Earth in flight of natural disaster. In this universe however, Katas chooses instead to leave his child on their home planet, in stasis. This leaves Earth without one of its most powerful protectors, and perhaps its most valuable asset: the Dragon Balls.


_Age 242: Planet Namek_

The young Namekian struggled to climb the tall rock formation. He was already quite high up, so there was no turning back now. Suddenly, the child's foot slipped, but he was able to catch himself quickly. Sighing in relief, the youth hoisted himself onto a ledge large enough for him to sit on. Deciding to rest his aching muscles, he stared into the distance pensively.

Under normal circumstances, he would have simply flown up to the top of the rock formation with ease. However, the Namekian hadn't had so much as a drop of water in days, leaving him greatly weakened. Unable to draw enough ki to fly, he was reduced to climbing.

The child wondered how it had come to this. The Namekians were a proud, kind, and greatly successful race, containing many clans, each with their own unique abilities. And yet, now their numbers dwindled, most clans completely extinct.

 _How could this have happened? Why?_

These questions kept filling the child's mind. Although he knew the answer, all too well, it still seemed so unreal.

It was as though their planet, their home, had turned against them. First it was the ravaging storms that destroyed so much. The trees, their homes, and their beautiful Ajisa plants… all gone. When the storms finally ceased, the Namekians hoped that their suffering had as well. Unfortunately, this hope was misplaced due to the ensuing drought.

The Namekian population was close to nothing now.

Having finished his rest, the child resumed the perilous climb with unfeigned determination. When he reached the top, he took a glance down. The land surrounding the rock formation was arid, and devoid of life. This saddened the child greatly. After all, the last time he had been here, this land had been completely covered in water, with various sea creatures.

The young Namekian now turned his attention to his destination. On the top of this rock formation was a large Namekian house. Despite being aged, it was in good condition, miraculously being spared during the storms. The child walked to the entrance of the house.

 _It all started here.. So it should only make sense for it all to end here as well._

As he stared inside, his earliest memories flooded back to him. Hatching from an egg in this very building… despite his youth, it seemed like a lifetime ago. The child had initially been unsure of why he made this journey. However, it was clear now. Returning to this place, the place he had been born in, was a sort of acceptance. Acceptance of his planet's fate.. his race's fate..

his own fate.

He had witnessed so many others die of dehydration. It was only a matter of time before the same fate befell him.

Taking a deep breath, the young Namekian entered the house, ready to stay there for the remainder of his short life. However, what he found inside was not what he expected in the slightest.

Inside stood a tall figure, wearing a large, dark cloak. The figure had green skin, pointy ears and antennae, just as the child. As the child inspected the older Namekian more thoroughly, he realized this was no stranger, but his beloved mentor.

"Katas!" The child cheered, as he ran up to his mentor, embracing him.

The elder Namekian smiled.

"I feared you were dead!" the child said to Katas, "I am so glad to see you alive!"

Noticing Katas was alone, the child's smile faltered. "But.. sir, where is your son? Did he too perish?" he asked, hoping his friend was alright. Katas' child had been something of a playmate for the young Namekian.

"No," Katas responded, "I have ensured his survival."

Relieved, the young Namekian recalled rumors that some children were being sent away to space with what remaining technology was left, in an effort to save their dying race. It would make sense that Katas, being a genius, would do the same for his child.

"Oh, I see," the child said, "to which planet was he sent, sir?"

In response to the young Namekian's question, Katas replied, "He remains here on Namek."

"But.. how is his survival ensured, if that is the case? How do you know he won't die of dehydration?" asked the confused child.

"You see, I had begun to construct a spacecraft, like the others," Katas answered, "but I feared what lies deep within the cosmos.. and the effects it could have on my child. The Universe contains much evil; he could easily be corrupted. Instead, I began to work on a method of _preserving_ my child, so he could live on after this drought. Eventually, I was able to create a stasis pod, that will freeze his body, keeping it in a state of dormancy. That his where my child is right now. The stasis should last for about four hundred years. By this time, I would hope that Namek, and its people will have recovered."

"Wow sir, you really are a genius," the young Namekian remarked, "Now, despite our deaths.. the Namekian race will continue, in your son!"

Smiling, Katas put a hand on the child's head.

"My dear child.. what do you mean, 'our deaths?' Your life is nowhere near over.. you didn't think I'd let you die, did you?"

Katas then pulled a flask out from under his cloak. He handed it to the child, who stared up at him worriedly.

"What about you, sir?"

"Do not worry about me. Drink, child."

Reluctantly, the child did as he was told. The cool feeling of the water on his lips began to revitalize him. Finally, after several days, his thirst was quenched.

"Thank you very much, sir! This water feels different than what I have drank in the past, though… I feel quite heavy, somehow."

"This is no ordinary water," Katas answered, "It came from the purest spring on the planet prior to the drought. Thanks to this in conjunction with my added enchantments, it should keep you content for decades. However, for that time you will feel rather sluggish. Take this time to rest as much as possible, for the task that lies ahead of you is a difficult one."

"Task?" the young Namekian asked, confused.

"Aside from my son, who will awaken in a few centuries, you will most likely be the only Namekian left when the drought passes." Katas said, putting his hands on the child's shoulders, "It will be your responsibility to carry on the legacy of the Namekian people."

"H-how can you know for sure?" the child asked worriedly, "You can survive too Katas sir, I know it! You can't leave me!"

Katas chuckled. "You are a very kind soul. You will make a great leader. You see, dear child, the old must make sacrifices, so that the young can survive. So that they can carry on the torch of life. It is time I pass this torch to you."

With that, a bright aura enveloped the two Namekians. The child felt all the knowledge and genius Katas had, pass into his own brain. When the aura died, he was too stunned to speak. After a moment, Katas spoke up.

"This is all I can leave you with," the old Namekian said, "With this knowledge, and your prodigal talents, you will be one of the greatest leaders Namek has ever seen. You will lead a new race of Namekians… you will be their _Guru_."

That was the last thing the child heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

How long had he slept? Hours? Years? Centuries? The child had no real way of knowing. He groggily sat up, before memories of what had happened prior to his slumber flooded back to him. Fighting the urge to immediately break into tears, the child decided to go outside.

From atop the rock formation, the child could see quite far. Far in the distance he spotted what looked like.. water? It was too good to be true! Having regained most of his strength, he took off towards the new coastline, flying at top speed.

When he arrived, the young namekian immediately attacked the water, drinking until he was completely full. He then filled his flask up with water for later. The child sat by the water happily. Namek's climate appeared to be gradually improving; things were finally changing for the better! The child began to peer into the water, wanting to see his reflection after so long. He was shocked at what he found.

The Namekian saw that he was no longer a child… but a fully grown adult.

"Katas's water must have put me to sleep for quite a while," he said to himself.

His mind drifted to his mentor, and his final words. Yes, he would have to continue the Namekian race.

Guru… It was a title from ancient times, when the Namekian race was young. Before there was a multitude of different tribes with their own respective leaders, the Namekians had one supreme leader: The Grand Elder Guru. He was the eldest and wisest of the race.

And _he_ would be the next Guru.

The new Guru made his way back to the house. Looking around, the house itself had not changed much since before his slumber. It sure brought back memories. His father, whom he never knew, had left him here as an egg. He remembered entering the world in this house, alone and scared. It was there that his mentor Katas had found him, and taken him under his wing.

But that was all in the past. Again he was alone, only this time there was no one to save him as Katas did. However there was one thing he had now more than ever: a purpose. It was his duty to restore the Namekian race.

Guru began to meditate and ponder how to go about this. He could try to find Katas' son, but he had no idea where he was. Besides, it would be unwise to disrupt his stasis. No, searching for him was not the answer. Guru would have to repopulate the planet himself.

Childbirth… wasn't something Guru was very familiar with doing. Luckily, Katas' memory of laying his child's egg taught him all he needed to know. He began to fly back to his house. As he flew, he wondered what he should name his first child.

He thought about naming it after Katas, but decided against it. He was still mourning his late mentor; it would be too painful. Eventually, he decided to name it after another Namekian he had revered, almost as much as his mentor… Katas' twin brother, who had passed prior to Namek's cataclysm.

Moori.

* * *

 _Age 460: Planet Earth_

The Earth was truly a gem, its beauty second to none in the cosmos. The planet and its people were also unique in many ways. Earthlings were resourceful and clever, yet at the same time so ignorant and blind. Unlike the Namekians, who had clear knowledge of their leaders and guardians, most Earthlings knew next to nothing about the powers that watched over them. Some knew of the sacred tower in the land of Korin, but few knew the cat, by the same name, who resided there.

Miles above the tower was a beautiful marble palace which, in defiance of gravity, floated freely in the stratosphere, also unbeknownst to the Earthlings. In this palace lived the guardian of Earth himself, along with his assistant Mr. Popo. The Guardian was in many ways comparable to the concept of "god," some Earthlings liked to believe in. He acted as an overseer for the planet, ensuring the balance of the natural forces. However, his similarities to Earthlings' divine figures ended there. For he was not eternal, nor omnipotent as some would have liked to believe. He was mortal, just as everyone else.

Of course, he was much more powerful, wise, and benevolent than the average Earthling.

At this moment, Mr. Popo approached the edge of the palace, where the cloaked figure that was the Guardian stood pensively. The faithful assistant could practically sense the wariness in the Guardian.

"You can feel it too, can't you old friend?" the Guardian said, "My life, and time as guardian will soon come to an end."

Mr. Popo said nothing, but nodded sadly. This was certainly the worst part of being the eternal servant of Earth's guardian.

"I fear the fate of the planet in my absence may be bleak, for there are none suitable to be my successor."

"But Kami," Mr. Popo interjected, addressing him formally, "what of your apprentice, Garlic?"

The Guardian grunted in acknowledgement. Garlic was an option. However, he could feel so much negativity in that makyan, which could quickly turn to evil, if not already.

"Honestly my friend, it might be better for the Earth to be without a guardian than to be under the rule of _him_."

Again, Mr. Popo nodded silently.

The pair continued to ponder what would become of their beloved planet, when they felt a familiar energy approaching the palace. Soon, a mint green, pointy eared being landed on the surface of the palace, just a few paces away from them. He wore a white cloak similar in style, though quite smaller than his master's, over a loosely fitting tunic, gi pants, and pointed boots. He was a head taller than Mr. Popo, though still shorter than the Guardian.

The makyan walked briskly to his master, his face bearing a fanged grin.

"Greetings master," the makyan bowed.

"Garlic," the Guardian replied, with a simple nod.


End file.
